


Suspicion

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami's POV, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Asami reflects on a recent suspicion he's been having regarding himself.





	Suspicion

The first time you suspect something’s up with you, Akihito is sitting on the living room floor with his back leaning against the sofa you're resting on.

Eyes glued to the TV screen, he's been biting his nails down ever since the horror-flick started.

To be honest, the movie doesn't interest you one bit. Instead, you've been far more entertained with watching his reactions to it: the way his eyes widen ever so slightly from time to time; the way his shoulder leans against the side of your leg with each new scare he experiences.

Amidst the cliché plotline and B-rated acting, your hand somehow finds its way to the back of his neck.

The moment your fingers graze his skin though he jumps, face turning towards you with a mix of shock and bewilderment visible on it.

"W-What?" He asks, and you can tell from his expression that he's far more surprised by your action than by the scary movie currently running on the DVD player.

For once you are at a loss for words; your unconscious action rendering you speechless.

"Nothing." You lie. "You had a speck of dust on your hair, that’s all."

"Oh, ok." He replies, seemingly convinced by your words; his attention soon redirected towards the TV.

You, however, spend the rest of the movie staring at your hand.

* * *

  

The second time the same suspicion hits you, Akihito's staring at you from inside the bathtub.

"Are you getting in or not?" He asks with a frown.

Your eyes shift from the young man back towards the pink, glittery-looking water that surrounds him.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret asking this,” You say calmly. “…but why exactly is the bath water _pink_?”

Akihito looks around himself as if just noticing the water’s unusual color.

“Oh, this?” He retorts, while sporting a cheeky grin on his lips. “It’s because of the bath bomb I threw in the water before I got in. It turned the water pink, I guess.” He shrugs.

“Because of the _what_?” You ask, not sure if you’ve heard correctly.

“Because of the b-a-t-h b-o-m-b.” Akihito spells out.  “Last week I did a photography assignment for the company that makes them and they gave me a ton of bath bombs.” He laughs. “I kinda would have preferred that they had paid me in cash, but oh well…” He adds, moving aside to make room for you to step inside the bathtub.

Your blank stare causes Akihito to frown again. “Have you never heard of bath bombs before? They’re really popular at the moment, you know?” He explains to you, making the shape of a globe with his fingers. “They’re round, like this, and you just have to drop them in the water and they start melting and foaming really quickly and start releasing all sorts of colors. Some of them look just like a rainbow when they foam. It’s really cool to watch and-“ He suddenly notices your grin. “Hey! What’s up with the face all of the sudden?”

“Nothing.” You reply amused. “I was just trying to remember how old you are exactly. Twenty-three, is it? Or is it _five_?”

Akihito’s nose twitches and you are certain he’s biting down his tongue to prevent himself from sticking it out at you. “Are you getting in or not?” He repeats the initial question unamused.

You shrug, and carefully step into the bathtub, the warm water feeling like a soothing balm against your tired muscles.

A content sigh ends up escaping your lips as you position yourself behind Akihito, soon feeling the young man’s back connecting with your chest.

Instinctively, your arms move around Akihito’s stomach; your hands going to rest on his inner thighs, while you bend down slightly to place a kiss on his shoulder.

He instantly fidgets at the touch though, and his cheeks are tinted pink when he places his hands above your own underwater.

"Hey! You promised me _no funny business_ , remember?" He says sheepishly. "...I'm still sore from this morning."

You want to tell him that you do remember your promise, and that your actions for once didn't arise from the desire to have sex, but the sudden realization of the fact baffles even you.

* * *

 

When the third time comes around, Kirishima suspects it before you do.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Your assistant says. "Could you kindly repeat the last part?"

You lift your eyes from the business report he's just handed to you, to find that Kirishima is standing on the other side of your desk, looking at you as if towards a complete stranger. 

You put down your MontBlanc pen and recline your back against your office chair. Maybe he simply didn't hear you the first time. "I'd like you to clear my schedule for this weekend, Kirishima. I'm taking the weekend off." You repeat your previous request.

"As in... _off from work_ , sir? As in...a vacation of sorts?" The other man asks tentatively; his face still sporting the same odd expression.

"Yes, I suppose. I'm flying down to Okinawa for this weekend's fireworks festival." You retort while casually picking up the report and flickering through its pages. "And make sure you log two passengers for the jet plane flight. I'm taking Takaba with me."

"You're taking Takaba-san...with you...to Okinawa...on vacation?"

It's Kirishima's voice tone more than anything else that causes you to shift your eyes back towards him.

"Is something wrong, Kirishima?"

"N-No sir, of course not! Consider your request done." He says.

However, as he moves towards the door of your office, you notice that he does so with unsteady steps. 

One would think the man had just found out the world was about to end.

* * *

 

The fourth time the suspicion hits you, you're speeding towards Tokyo's Harajuku bar area.

It's 5 am on New Year's Day and you're pushing your Bugatti Veyron way past Tokyo's downtown speed limit.

The streets are still crowded with people celebrating the New Year, but their faces pass you by in a blur.

You were supposed to be sleeping right now, but an unexpected phone call from one of Akihito's best friends (Takato, you believe his name was) jolted you from bed and onto the capital's freezing streets at this ungodly hour.

According to said Takato, Akihito has had one too many drinks and has spent the last hour repeatedly emptying the contents of his stomach in the bathroom of Takato's _izakaya_. Needless to mention, the photographer is in no state to drive himself back home, hence the phone call made to you.

'Angry' is a word that fails to properly do justice to the way you are feeling at the moment. But amidst the punishments your brain is already devising to bestow on the younger man, you realize that most of all you are worried about Akihito, and that your concern for his wellbeing and his alone would make you traverse any obstacle or distance on this planet at any hour of the day.

* * *

 

The fifth time the suspicion assaults you, it is no longer a suspicion.

You're lying in bed, both yours and Akihito's legs caught up in a mess of tangled bedsheets. 

He already fell asleep ten minutes ago, too exhausted to even go to the bathroom to wipe down your seed from his thighs.

He sleeps with his arm slung across your chest as if clinging to you possessively, while his head rests on your shoulder, slowly making it go numb.

You don't mind though. You don't mind anything these days, so long as you have him all to yourself.

"How the hell did this happen?" You find yourself asking under your breath, while tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind his ear.

He answers you by mumbling sweet nothings in his sleep.

...You’re in love.

By now it's _clear_ to you that you’re in love. Slowly but surely, this stubborn kid has lowered your defenses and made you fall in love with him, but the notion still sounds so bizarre to you that you find yourself letting out a laugh.

The sound ends up waking Akihito, who blinks a couple of times before looking up towards your face. 

“Did you just laugh?” He asks, his voice groggy.

“You were dreaming.” You answer, and he shrugs in return, snuggling closer to you before closing his eyes again.

Lately, you’ve been feeling like you’ve been dreaming too.


End file.
